


Der neue Auftrag

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Die Maschine hatte für Root einen neuen Auftrag.





	Der neue Auftrag

Sameen Shaw  
\--------------

Die Maschine hatte einen neuen Auftrag für Root. Bevor Root ging, war zwischen Sameen und Root alles in Ordnung. Sie liebten sich. Und Sameen stand dazu. Eine lange Zeit hatte sie es geleugnet und nicht wahrhaben wollen. Doch dann hat sie es zugelassen und es waren die besten, aber auch die wildesten, sorgenvollsten und gefahrenvollsten Jahren, die sie gemeinsam mit Root verbracht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sich das nie ändern würde. Doch dann passierte genau das.

Root hatte einen neuen Auftrag von der Maschine bekommen, welcher nur einige Wochen dauern sollte. Aber daraus wurden Monate, fast ein ganzes Jahr.

Bevor Root ging, machte sie Versprechungen, Versprechungen die man nur macht, wenn man einander liebt. Versprechungen sich täglich zu melden, keine unnötigen Risiken einzugehen, den Auftrag schnell zu erledigen und schnell wieder zurück zu kommen. 

Doch keines der Versprechen, wurde je eingehalten. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie damals, bevor alles passierte, versprochen wurden.

Ja, Root meldete sich die ersten Tage noch, doch schon ab den vierten Tag wurde es ruhiger, um sie. Ab da an, kamen nur noch alle paar Tage mal vereinzelte Nachrichten „das es ihr gut geht“. Aber auch das änderte sich schnell. Schon ab der zweiten Woche, gab es keine Nachricht mehr. 

Je mehr die Tage vergingen, ohne eine Nachricht von Root, desto beklemmter fühlte sich Sameen. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Root. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, das was nicht stimmte. 

Dann kam ein Brief, der Sameen´s Leben, nein – ihr Herz, ja ganz besonders ihr Herz zerbrach. Root hatte sich neu verliebt. Im Brief entschuldigte sie sich tausendmal dafür, dass sie Sameen so sehr verletzte und dass es ihr leid tue. 

Sameen fühlte sich zerrissen, ganz tief in ihr drinnen zerbrach sie, als sie den Brief immer und immer wieder lass. 

Nachdem der erste Schock abgeklungen war, war Sameen auf der einen Seite nur noch wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie die Gefühle in ihr Leben gelassen hatte und sie war wütend auf Root, weil sie sie liebte und sich Sorgen um sie machte. Auf der anderen Seite war sie zutiefst verletzt, traurig und fühlte sich leer. Root war ihr Leben, ihr Zuhause und ihr ganz besonderer Mensch. Sie kannten sich gegenseitig in und auswendig. Und jetzt war Root weg. Sameen fühlte sich wie in einen Alptraum gefangen und wünschte sich aufzuwachen. Doch auch das passierte nicht.

Der Alptraum endete nicht, sondern wurde nur noch schlimmer. Denn einige Tage später erhielt Harold ein Päckchen von Root. In den Päckchen hatte Root ihren Ohrstöpsel, ihr Handy und einige persönliche Dinge, welche sie von Sameen, im Laufe der letzten Jahre geschenkt bekommen hatte, beigelegt. In den beigelegten Brief bat sie Harold die persönlichen Dinge Sameen auszuhändigen. Weiterhin bat sie darum, dass man sie nicht mehr kontaktieren sollte. Jedenfalls nicht in der nächsten Zeit. 

Das Päckchen hatte sogar einen Absender. „Wie dumm von Root“ dachte Sameen. Sie machte sich gleich auf und wollte zu ihr. Harold fand, dass das keine gute Idee sei. Aber es interessierte Sameen nicht, was Harold meinte. Sie musste unbedingt zu Root und sie zu Rede stellen. Sie musste einfach diesen Alptraum beenden.

Doch als sie den Alptraum real vor sich sah, verpuffte ihre Wut augenblicklich. 

Denn sie sah Root so unglaublich glücklich. So glücklich hatte Sameen, Root noch nie gesehen. Nicht in all den Jahren, in denen sie zusammen lebten.

Root hatte sich in den wenigen Wochen, die sie weg war, verändert. Nicht nur von Äußeren (ihre Haare war jetzt kürzer, ihre Kleidung fröhlich bunt und sehr weiblich), sondern auch ihre Körperhaltung, war anders. Sie wirkte lockerer, entspannt und ausgeglichen. Ihre Augen strahlten und funkelten, und Gott ihr Lächeln waren zum dahin schmelzen.

Es gab auch keine Abwesenden Momente mehr bei Root. Keine Maschine, die ihr ständig etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Es gab nichts, was das glückliche Paar störte. Außer Sameen, die sie aus der Ferne schon mehrere Tage beobachtete.

Sameen liebte Root noch immer, mehr als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr böse sein, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie gut es ihr ging und wie glücklich sie war. Root hatte gefunden, was Sameen sich immer für Root gewünscht hatte – ein glückliches Leben ohne Gefahren, ohne die Maschine und den vielen Nummern. 

 

Root  
\---------

 

Root hatte nie vorgehabt, sich neu zu verlieben. Sie liebte Sameen mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Doch als sie den neuen Auftrag von der Maschine angenommen hatte und vor der Frau stand, die sie beschützen sollte, hatte sie sich auf den ersten Blick in sie Verliebt. 

Sie war nicht so sportlich durchtrainiert, wie Sameen und auch nicht so stark und taff, aber sie sah für Root wunderschön aus. Alles an ihr, gefiel Root sofort. Ihre schönen haselnussbraunen Augen, ihr sanftes Lächeln, das weiche Lachen, ihre offene Art mit Menschen umzugehen, eigentlich alles an dieser Frau brachte Root zum lächeln und zum dahin schmelzen.

Der Auftrag war schnell erledigt, sie musste Noa nur von einer Jugendband, die sie ausrauben wollten, befreien.

Noa bedankte sich bei Root und lud sie auf ein Kaffee ein. Als Noa Root nach ihren Namen fragte, antwortete Root ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, das sie Sam sei. In diesen Moment war sie nicht mehr Root, der Hacker und Auftragskiller, sondern nur noch eine ganz normale Frau – eben Sam, die sich eben verliebt hatte.

Aus einen Kaffee, wurden mehrere Stunden, in denen sich die beiden angeregt über alle möglichen Themen des Lebens unterhielten und dabei die Zeit und alles, um sie herum vergaßen.

Noa lud Root noch zum Abendessen zu sich nach Hause ein. Sie kochten gemeinsam und Noa konnte nicht glauben, wie ungeschickt sich Root bei den einfachsten Dingen, wie Kartoffelschneiden, anstellte. Root war einfach zu nervös, sodass sie beide viel zu lachen hatten. 

Irgendwann war es mitten in der Nacht, als Root bemerkte, wie spät es geworden war. Sie hatten nach den Essen, noch über ihre Lieblingsbücher geredet und dabei die Zeit vergessen. 

Als Noa Root zu Tür brachte, gab sie Root ein Küsschen auf die Wange und nahm Root das Versprechen ab, das sie sich bald wieder treffen sollten, um was gemeinsam zu unternehmen. 

In dieser Nacht schlief Root glücklich, ohne auch nur einziges Mal an Sameen gedacht zu haben, ein. Erst am nächsten Morgen, wurde ihr das bewusst. Schuldbewußt schrieb sie ihr eine Nachricht. In ihren Gedanken war sie jedoch schon bei Noa.

Welche sich auch kurze Zeit bei ihr meldete und sich zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen mit ihr verabreden wollte.

Root vergaß Sameen und ihr Versprechen, sobald der Auftrag erledigt war, schnell wieder nach Hause zurück zu kommen. Sie verlängerte ihren Aufenthalt um einige Tage. Sie wollte nur Noa etwas besser kennen lernen. Mehr nicht.

Die kommenden Tage, verbrachten Root ihre Zeit oft mit Noa, beim Mittagessen, oder im Park, beim Shoppen (Root hatte ja kaum Kleidung mitgenommen), im Theater, im Museum oder auf der Bowlingbahn. Noa fand es unglaublich das Root noch nie Bowlen war. 

Die Tage vergingen so schnell, das Root es nicht mal merkte und Sameen völlig vergaß. Die Zeit mit Noa und ihre Freundschaft, welche sich in den wenigen Tagen entwickelt hatte, war zu schön gewesen.

Es war ein Ankommen und ein Willkommen. Root fühlte sich das erste Mal in ihren Leben so richtig glücklich und geborgen.

Als Noa sie fragte, wieso Root nicht für eine Weile hier in Boston bleiben wollte, fiel Root kein Grund ein, der dagegen sprach. Also suchten sie nach einer kleinen Wohnung für Root, welche in der Nähe von Noa´s Wohnung lag. Sie wurden auch schnell fündig und es war ein Kinderspiel sie zu mieten.

Erst nachdem Root an einen Abend glücklich im Bett lag, erinnerte die leise Stimme, der Maschine, in ihrem Ohr, sie daran, dass es in New York Sameen gab, die schon seit Tagen auf eine Nachricht von Root wartete. 

Root war die letzten Tage mit Noa so glücklich gewesen, das sie Sameen völlig vergessen hatte.

Root war gezwungen über die Situation nach zu denken. Sie liebte Sameen über alles, aber sie hatte sie vergessen. Root wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite liebte sie Sameen, die sie vergessen hatte und auf der anderen Seite war sie in Noa verliebt. Sie war so glücklich hier in Boston, ihre kleine Wohnung nahm langsam Gestalt an und Noa war zu einer wichtigen Person in ihren Leben geworden. 

Root wusste nicht ob aus der Freundschaft mit Noa mehr werden könnte, sie wagte es nicht mal zu hoffen. Sie nahm sich vor am nächsten Morgen genauer darüber nachzudenken, wie ihr Leben weiter verlaufen sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie, durch das Klingeln ihrer Wohnungstür geweckt. Völlig verschlafen öffnete sie dir Tür. Vor ihr stand Noa mit Frühstück in der Hand. Root war sofort munter und freute sich über Noa´s Besuch. Als plötzlich die Maschine ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, das es immer noch Sameen gab und sie sich entscheiden müsste.

Root war genervt. Das merkte auch Noa. 

Sie sprach Root darauf an und Root konnte nicht anders, als Noa von ihrem Problem zu erzählen. Dass sie sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber in New York eine Freundin hatte. 

Noa sah Root an und küsste sie auf einmal sanft auf ihre Lippen. Der Kuss haute Root um und sie bekam weiche Beine.

Noa gestand Root, das sie sich ebenfalls in sie verliebt hatte, gleich im ersten Moment, als sie sich kennen lernten. 

Gemeinsam versuchten sie eine Lösung zu finden. Sie beschlossen Sameen einen Brief zu schreiben und alles zu erklären, in der Hoffnung das Sameen es verstehen würde. Root dachte Sameen würde sich bei ihr melden, damit sie sich aussprechen könnten. Doch nachdem, weder eine Nachricht auf ihrem Handy oder ein Anruf von ihr kam, nahm sie das als Antwort. 

Root war traurig, dass es so zwischen Sameen und ihr endete. Aber Noa half ihr schnell darüber hinweg zukommen.

Nach einigen Tagen fühlte es sich richtig an für Root, alle Verbindungen nach New York, zum Team, zur Maschine und auch zu Sameen abzubrechen. Sie schickte ein Paket mit allen Verbindungshilfsmittel, sowie persönliche Sachen, die Sameen ihr geschenkt hatte und der Bitte sie erst mal nicht mehr zu kontaktieren.

Root fand schnell einen Job in der Computerbranche. Das Geld brauchte sie zwar nicht, da sie eine Menge davon auf ihren Konto hatte, aber es machte Spaß, wie ein normaler Mensch jeden Tag zu Arbeit zu gehen und abends mit Noa darüber zu reden.

Die Wochen vergingen wie in Flug, ihre Beziehung mit Noa war schön und vor allem so unglaublich einfach. Nichts störte ihr Glück.

Manchmal dachte Root an Sameen und fragte sich wie es ihr geht. Aber diese Momente waren kurz, da sie kaum Zeit hatte. Ihr Leben war voll mit vielen schönen Dingen, die sie mit Noa unternahm, erlebte und teilte.

Eines Tages erschien aber auf ihren neuen Handy eine Nachricht von der Maschine. Zuerst war Root sauer auf sie, weil sie sie gebeten hatte, sie nicht mehr zu kontaktieren oder sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. 

Doch die Nachricht war ein Hinweis darauf, dass mit Noa etwas nicht stimmte und das sie unbedingt einen Arzt aufsuchen sollte. Root war sofort alarmiert und bat Noa zum Arzt zu gehen.

Die Arztbefunde schockten Root und Noa zutiefst. Noa´s Bluttests ergaben, dass der Krebs zurück gekehrt war. Noa hatte den Krebs schon zweimal besiegt und war sich sicher das sie es diesmal auch schaffen würde. Besonders da sie jetzt Root hatte.

Doch die Ärzte machten diese Hoffnung gleich zu Nichte. Die Befunde ergaben, dass der Krebs diesmal viel aggressiver Noa´s Körper befallen hatte und dass er sich schon fast in ihren ganzen Körper verteilt hatte.

Root gab ihren Job wieder auf, um sich um Noa zu kümmern. Noa´s Zustand verschlechterte sich schnell, sodass sie die wenige Zeit, die ihnen zusammen blieb, sinnvoll nutzen wollten. Es gab viele schlechte Tage, an denen es Noa sehr schlecht ging und Root verzweifelte, weil sie so wenig für sie tun konnte. Doch Root´s Nähe und ihr Fürsorge halfen Noa enorm. Ohne Root hätte sie den Kampf gegen den Krebs schön längst aufgegeben. 

Root blieb bis zur Letzten Sekunde bei Noa und als Noa starb, sah sie friedlich und glücklich aus. Root hatte ihr kurz vorher noch einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen gehaucht.

Für Root waren die letzten Monate schwer gewesen, doch nach Noa´s Tod fiel sie ein noch tieferes Loch. Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn und nichts war mehr schön. Wo mit Noa alles leuchtete, alles strahlte und alle aufregend, interessant und schön war, war nur noch Dunkelheit. 

 

Die Maschine  
\----------------

Die Maschine kannte ihre Agenten genau, da sie sie immer und überall beobachtete und versuchte sie zu schützen. Doch leider hatten ihre Agenten einen freien Willen, den sie auf gar keinen Fall manipulieren dürfte.

Die Maschine fand es frustrierend, wie wenig ihre Agenten auf sie hörten. Immer wieder brachten sie sich in unnötige Gefahren. Und das auch nur wegen ihrem freien Willen. Besonders Ms. Shaw und Root hatten ein Talent dafür. Sie hatte alle Versionen gesehen, die es gab, in denen sie beide durch Fremdeinwirkung starben. Sie konnte und wollte das nicht akzeptieren. Ihre Agenten, waren ihr genauso wichtig, wie Harold Finch, ihren Schöpfer.

Besonders als die beiden ein Paar wurden, stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie irgendwann starben auf 65 %, wenn sie weiterhin zusammen blieben. Und das war keine Option für die Maschine. Daher suchte sie nach anderen Optionen die ihre Agenten zu 100% in Sicherheit brachten. 

Die Suche dauerte lange, aber dann fand die Maschine doch eine Möglichkeit ihre Agenten zu beschützen. 

Alle Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen ergaben günstige Aussichten, als Noa van Rijn in der Berechnung eingefügt wurde. Sie passte perfekt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnung ergab, dass die Sterberate von Ms. Shaw und Root auf nur noch 35% sank. Voraus gesetzt der freie Wille kam nicht in die Quere. 

Nachdem Root mit Noa zusammen gekommen war und Ms. Shaw zurückkehrte aus Boston, verhielt Ms. Shaw sich ausgezeichnet. Sie arbeitete sorgfältig und in einen hohen Maß am Konzentriertheit ihre Nummern ab. Verletzungen kamen nur noch im geringen Maßen zustanden. 

Root war in Sicherheit und der Plan der Maschine ging zu 100% auf.

Doch als Ms. Noa van Rijn starb, veränderte sich Root´s Sterberate wieder auf fast 90%. Die Maschine hatte den Aspekt der Liebe nicht beachtet. Sie musste schnell handeln, bevor Root noch etwas Dummes anstellte.

 

\-----------------------------

„Hey Babe, darf ich rein kommen?“

„Sameen!“ Root umarmte Sameen stürmisch und klammerte sich einen Moment an sie, bevor sie Sameen losließ und sie erstaunt ansah.

Sameen zog ihre Augenbrauen verärgert hoch, als sie in die unordentliche Wohnung trat und das Chaos sah. Root hatte ein Schlumpershirt an und ihre Haare waren unordentlich zu einen Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie sah schlecht aus.

„Herje, hier sieht es ja aus und wieso siehst du so schlecht aus?“ seufzte Sameen.

„Wieso bist du hier? Ich dachte du hasst mich!“

Sameen sah sie erstaunt an. „Babe, ich könnte dich nie hassen, ich liebe dich doch. Die Maschine hat mich hergeschickt. Sie meinte du brauchst mich. Was ist los?“

„Du liebst mich, obwohl ich dich so verletzt habe?“ fragte Root erstaunt.

„Ja, du Dummerchen. Das wird auch immer so bleiben, egal was du machst. Also sag schon, was ist los?“

Root bekam feuchte Augen und zitterte leicht, als sie leise antwortete, das Noa vor zwei Wochen verstorben war.

„Oh Babe, das tut mir leid.“ Sameen zog Root in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Root weinte eine ganze Weile in Sameens Armen, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Sameen gab ihr die Zeit und streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken. 

Danach schickte sie Root unter die Dusche und räumte das Chaos in der Wohnung auf. 

„Babe, wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen? Dein Kühlschrank sieht ziemlich leer aus.“ 

Root zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wusste es nicht. Sameen verdrehte ihre Augen und seufzte dramatisch. „Gott, du musst besser auf dich aufpassen und regelmäßig essen. Das ist wichtig! Muss man denn immer auf dich aufpassen?“ Sameen zog ihr Handy heraus und bestellte was zu essen.

Root war froh das Sameen da war, sie hatte sie sehr vermisst und sich immer eine Aussprache mit ihr gewünscht.

„Sameen?“

„Ja?“

„Ich wollte nur…, ich meine ich habe dich nie betrogen mit Noa. Erst als ich den Brief an dich geschickt hatte und du dich nie gemeldet hast, haben wie eine Beziehungen angefangen. Vorher waren wir nur Freunde.“

„Ich weiß… ich meine, ich habe nie gedacht, das du mich betrügst. Ich habe dir immer vertraut. Naja ich war auch hier in Boston und wollte dich zur Rede stellen, aber als ich dich und Noa sah, konnte ich nicht mehr. Ihr saht so glücklich zusammen aus und du hattest dich verändert. Da wollte ich euch nicht stören und bin wieder nach New York zurück.“

„Du warst hier?“ fragte Root ungläubig. „Ich wünschte du wärst zu uns gekommen. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass wir uns aussprechen könnten. Ich wollte nie, dass es so läuft. Ich …“ Root schluckte „ich habe gedacht, du hasst mich und das du nie mehr, was mit mir zu tun haben magst.“

„Oh Babe, ich sagte doch schon, ich könnte dich nie hassen, weil ich dich liebe und das auch nicht so einfach aufhört. Und naja, gerade weil ich dich liebe und gesehen habe, wie gut es dir ging und wie glücklich du warst, habe ich dich nicht stören wollen. Okay?“

„Ja“ sagte Root leise.

„Nu iss endlich was und danach erzähl mir alles von Noa. Also wenn es für dich okay ist.“

„Ja“

Root erzählte den ganzen Nachmittag und bis tief in die Nacht hinein über Noa. Während sie erzählte, hatte sie sich an Sameen gekuschelt und irgendwann waren sie eingeschlafen auf der Couch.

 

Berechnete Sterberate beider Agenten 45%. 

 

Ende


End file.
